Another Ending
by KeyQuis
Summary: Complete Sasame answers a call from his princess and takes matters into his own hands. Can Himeno answer his quiet heart? SasamexHimeno.
1. Just Hold Me For A While

Disclaimer: I own ZERO parts of Pretear.

KeyQuis: I've decided to lump my trilogy into one story, saving space and stuff. A sweet story for Sasame.

Summary: Himeno is feeling a little sad. Which knight comes to her aid? "_I heard your tears crying out...what can I do to stop them?"_

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

**Just Hold Me For A While**

Himeno ran as fast as she could. When she reached the fountain, she collapsed by it's side and stared into the clear pond water. She hated the face looking staring back at her.

_Why am I crying? It's happened a million times before. Why does it hurt now? I just don't understand him. _

Her tears created ripples in the water, distorting her reflection.

_Why do you have to be such an idiot sometimes, Hayate? It hurts._

Himeno closed her eyes and rested on folded arms.

_Sometimes I wish he was like Sasame...who knows how to treat a girl properly._

"Himeno?" A sweet voice called out. "You might catch a cold lying there like that. It is getting kind of chilly now. Hayate's going to worry," Sasame said kindly.

"Sasame? What are you doing here?" Himeno asked when she looked up, finding the Sound Knight by her side. She didn't even hear him approach.

"I heard your tears crying out. What can I do to stop them?" Sasame took a seat next to her. "Just flew as fast as I could to see the princess."

Himeno sniffled a bit. _He calls me princess instead of tulip-head. That's not completely true...sometimes he calls me Himeno. _She decided to tell the Sound Knight everything; he was always willing to listen.

"So, what did Hayate do this time?" Sasame inquired. "The others and I will beat him up for you want us to," he offered happily. _You are such an idiot, Hayate. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings._

"Nothing. Hayate did absolutely nothing!" Himeno bitterly shouted out. "He ignored me the entire day!"

"Eh? He did?!" Sasame was surprised. "Why would he do that?"

"I went the delivery service station today to see Hayate and ask if he wanted to do something after his shift ended. He gets off early today and I just wanted to...but never mind. I was wrong." Himeno leaned on Sasame's shoulder. "He said this to me. 'Why won't you leave me alone, tulip-head? I'm busy with work. Not today." Himeno suppressed the sadness. "Can you just hold me for a while, Sasame. Until the pain goes away?"

Sasame silently did as he was told. "You know Hayate, he rarely says what's really in his heart. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Is he going to treat me like Takako? Tell me to leave him alone after the battle's all over?" Himeno's voice rose a little louder. "I don't want his gratitude. I just want him...to love me back." Himeno felt Sasame's hug tighten a little bit.

"If he was like that, he wouldn't have stayed by your side for over a month already. Just give him some more time to overcome his fear," Sasame said as he laid his head upon hers.

"Am I trying too hard to make him love me?" she whispered out.

"You can never try too hard for love, Himeno." Sasame shifted his body a bit more and embraced her more comfortably. "Hayate just wants to get it right the first time around, that's all. He ends up being mean because he's nervous whenever you're around. He just gets tongue-twisted."

Himeno sighed in Sasame's arms. _Sasame's right. I just have to wait for Hayate to be more comfortable with my presence. He's not used to love in general. _Himeno smiled softly.

"I'm sure that every mean thing he says also hurts him too. If not, he wouldn't bang his head against a wall in our Leafeania home every once in a while." Sasame leaned closer into her body and heard her heart beating peacefully again. "Hayate loves you. Give him a bit more time to get used to it." _Yeah, Hayate...don't mess up on your feelings. _

"Loves me?" Himeno tilted her head to face Sasame. His caramel coloured-eyes didn't lie at all.

"Yep. He told us that. And how he's always too nervous and embarrassed to say it to you." Sasame smiled at her. "He will one day, when he realizes that if he doesn't, he'll break his own heart as well as yours."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Probably not as long as you'd expect. Hayate is trying really hard. Harder than you think, Himeno." Sasame let out a playful laugh. "His feelings will come out. I know they will."

"Still...hearing it from you just isn't the same," Himeno said, releasing her doubts about Hayate. "I want to hear him say it..."

A brief moment of silence passed. Himeno laid in the warmth of the Sound Knight's comforting words. Sasame continued holding onto the princess, content that she was no longer feeling sad.

"What about you, Sasame? How long would you make a girl wait?" Himeno inquired innocently. She knew nothing about Sasame's love life.

"That depends. If the she's in love with someone else, then confessing my feelings will be useless. But if I don't say it while she's still by my side, I might regret it when she's gone." Sasame took in a small breath. _Takako..._ "But if my early confession saves her from a broken heart, then I'd say it without hesitation." _Then I might have been your knight._ He looked at Himeno, who looked as if she was staring into his soul. It was almost as if she knew his past.

"I see. So you've been unrequited, Sasame. That's so sad. Did you ever tell her?" Himeno asked gently.

"No. I wish I did though. Maybe I'll get a second chance one day."

"I'm sure you will, Sasame." She smiled up at him. "I know you will."

Sasame heard the sound of his own heart flutter. He heard the same sound from Hayate's heart before. _Himeno..._

"Thank you."

"I should thank you," Himeno protested friendly. "Holding me like this made all the bad stuff inside go away."

"You're welcome. Anytime, Himeno. If you need me, I'll always be there." Sasame nuzzled a bit closer to her. He wanted the feeling inside to last a bit longer. His earpiece glowed.

Sasame slowly and gently released Himeno.

"What's the matter?" Himeno asked, a bit surprised.

"He's coming for you. I'll get going now." With that, Sasame flew away.

Himeno felt a warm breeze surround her and found Hayate running towards her. His wind pulled her towards him and she soon found herself in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Himeno." Hayate was breathless. "It's just that I had something really important to do."

Himeno was not impressed with the excuse, but enjoyed feeling his heart rapid beat against his chest. It wasn't from running alone. Himeno felt a sense a urgency come from him.

"Like what? More work?" She asked sarcastically. She smelled something in the air. It was the fragrance of flowers.

"No. This." Hayate smiled at her, hoping to get her forgiveness. A bouquet of white tulips fell from the sky and he released her for her to catch it. "It took me a while to find and order these. They came in just today. Then it took me a while to find you and give them to you." He watched her eyes sparkle with joy.

"What for? It's not my birthday or anything." Himeno felt her heart race. _It can't be...my wait is over?_

Hayate bit his lips to ease his nervousness. "I, um got these for you...because...um...tulip-head, I have something to say...I ah..err..um..I ...aiii...you see...it's just that I...lo..--"

"Just say 'I love you' already!" Himeno blared out with a wide smile on her face.

"I LOVE YOU!" Hayate immediately hollered, scaring all birds and ground creatures within the vicinity. His face was flushed with a bright rosy colour.

"Took you long enough!" Himeno shouted out as she pounced on the Wind Knight, knocking the both of them onto the ground. "I'll say mine again."

"I love you," the both of them said at the same time. Himeno bursted out in laughter and Hayate's blush deepened in colour.

Himeno gazed into Hayate's deep blue eyes. Both of heart beats could be heard. Hayate sat up and gave her a warm hug.

"Can I hold you for a while, princess?"

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

Author's Notes: In the manga, Hayate works as a carrier boy/delivery person. I'm using the same fountain as in the anime. I loved the manga version of the tale. Even though it wasn't as romantic, the story was much more captivating. Not to mention, Hayate's character was better portrayed as well (I personally think he's utterly bishounen in the manga to the n-th degree). Something about black hair and blue eyes...sigh, my favourite combo.


	2. Sound of My Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Pretear. It solely belongs to Kaori Naruse and Junichi Satou. copyright2001.

**Sound of My Heart**

_I can hear it. It's beating with such longing. I can't sleep._

Sasame lay quietly in his bed in the middle of the night. The strong sound coming from within his chest kept his ears wide-awake. The sound started resonating his leafe earlier on in the day, when he watched his princess leave the school grounds. Sasame remembered each and every time he escorted her back home or to Leafeania from school. He enjoyed walking by her side and smile back at her smile of life. Since the defeat of the former Saihi, Sasame continued escorting Himeno back from school. It had become a habit. He broke his habit ever since the day by the fountain. He knew that Hayate had taken over his duty and Sasame couldn't find the courage and reason to offer to carry her books and accompany her back home. Hayate now had the privilege of doing so.

_It's the same as before. It just wants her. _

Sasame sighed and got out of bed, careful to not awaken Hayate who was sleeping on the top bunk bed. Sasame silently dressed himself, walked out of the room and headed to the other side of Leafeania, to her world.

_I just want to make it stop._

IIIIIflashbackIIIIII

Sasame watched from afar. Hayate stood by the main gate with his bike and waited for Himeno to come out and when she saw him, the smile on her face grew. She obviously liked the surprise. After all, Sasame didn't show up for a week and the knight she wanted was there. Hayate took her books into his delivery basket and told her to hold on tight because he was going to ride like the wind. Himeno squealed with joy and bear hugged him from behind. Sasame heard the happiness in both of their hearts as they left the schoolyard.

It felt like he had given up something precious. Sasame gave up his escort duty or rather handed it to someone who loves her, Himeno. He admitted that the two of them were a perfect match. They seemed to compliment and complete each other in every way, whether they intended to or not. Sasame found the perfect word to describe them--destiny. Sasame felt sad when he watched her leave, holding onto Hayate the way she did. He heard both of their leafe beat in sync.

IIIIIIflashback endsIIIIIII

_Himeno, these feelings won't go away. I'm sorry, Takako. I loved you, but now I love Himeno. I know I said that I would never find another, but I have. _

Sasame found himself on Himeno's balcony. It was a warm spring night and the glass door was opened. He heard her softly snoring underneath the tiny ruffling of her bed sheets. He was content with standing outside and listening to her sleep. Everything sounded peaceful except for it.

_It won't slow down at all. And most of all, it hurts. My heart is aching to feel yours. _

Sasame felt dizzy and confused, like he was in the state of auto-intoxication from using his powers too much. His temples throbbed in pain and his body shivered. His lungs felt like collapsing and he wanted to scream. It was if he was dying from within.

_Himeno..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Himeno heard a sound she never heard before from a voice she knew all too well.

_Why is Sasame crying? Why is he saying sorry? _

It was dark all around her. Her eyes saw nothing, but her ears led her to the source of sadness. Himeno ran aimlessly in the dark, desperate to find her friend.

_Where are you, Sasame? _

The sound all around her seemed to echo endlessly in her ears.

_Sasame is...suffering._

Soon, her ears couldn't find the Sasame because all the sounds became too confusing to decipher. Himeno felt as if she was trapped in a barrier of noises that was meant to stop her from reaching his cries.

_"...help me...it won't stop hurting..."_

"Sasame!" Himeno screamed out, trying to destroy all the noise. "Sasame!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasame looked palely at the moon in the night sky. Despite the number of stars in the sky, the moon looked lonely.

_Yeah, it's just like me. There are so many things that surround it, but everything around it is so far away. Nothing is near me at all. I'm by myself. _

Sasame leaned his back against a large window panel. He had unknowingly fallen to his knees and his whole being was in terrible condition. Sasame knew what it was--sick in love. He sighed and smiled at the moon.

_I really am a fool, aren't I?_ _The Sound Knight is a fool in love. There is no second chance for me. Himeno, I'm sorry._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sasame..._

Himeno woke up from the dream. It was a nightmare. She dreamt that the Sound Knight was crying. The gentle and sweet knight was crying and Himeno couldn't do anything to help him. She felt guilty for not being able to find him in the dark. Her room was still in shades of blue and black from the moonlight. She noticed an odd shadow casting outside on the balcony. None of her flowers would make something like that. Himeno slowly got off her bed and headed for the balcony.

"Sasame!" Himeno found the Sound Knight's body lying on the balcony.

Sasame had fallen down from his previous sitting position. It was more comforting to be lying down. He had fallen asleep to the sound of his beating heart when he heard his name. His eyes opened and he found himself staring into Himeno's teary eyes.

_Why is she crying?..._

Himeno didn't know what else to do except cradle Sasame's head in her arms, with his body leaning on hers. She thought Sasame had died until he opened his eyes. She kept crying out his name, not knowing why.

_Maybe I could die like this, with her holding me like this. I wouldn't have any regrets. But I'm a Leafe Knight and I have to protect life. I can't abandon my duty. I can't die._

He smiled at Himeno, whose eyes were full of worry.

"I love you, Himeno. I'm sorry."

_Somehow I always knew that. For some reason, I just did. _Himeno cradled his head a bit closer to her chest. _Somehow I always knew..._

"I just wanted to tell you that, Himeno. I'm sorry." Sasame closed his eyes and listened to her heart. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Somehow I always knew that Sasame loved me, but I never said anything about it. I knew all along, but was too afraid to ask. I knew all along and I still fell in love with Hayate. I'm the one who should be sorry!" Himeno ran her fingers gently through his hair. "I'm sorry, Sasame. I'm so sorry."

_That was the sound of your heart breaking because of me. You were trying to tell me that your heart was hurting, that it was in pain. You were suffering because of me. Sasame...I'm so sorry._

"Don't be." Sasame hummed a little song for her. "As long as you're happy with Hayate, I'll be fine. I just need some time to get over it, that's all."

"There's no way I can be happy if I know you're sad. I can't just sacrifice your feelings for the sake of my own. I can't do that!"

_You idiot. I wouldn't be the Pretear that I am if I did that. _

"I can't, Sasame."

"But you're in love with Hayate and I shouldn't even be here. I'm such a fool in love. Can you forgive me for confessing?"

Himeno nodded. "Of course. It's you, Sasame. I love Hayate very much. Hayate loves me...and you too, Sasame."

Sasame released himself from Himeno's hold and stood up. The night air was getting cold.

"Get back inside before you catch a cold and make Hayate worry."

Himeno grabbed his hand. "Come in with me. We can talk some more."

Sasame followed her in and Himeno crawled back into bed. Himeno motioned him to take a seat on her bed and he did as asked.

"If Hayate breaks your heart, will you come to me afterwards?" Sasame asked.

Himeno looked surprised. The thought of Hayate breaking her heart never even dawned upon her. As the situation stood, it was more probable that she was going to break his heart.

"Hayate won't..." Himeno replied. "There's no way Hayate will break my heart."

"Yeah, I know..." Sasame ran his fingers through her hair. "Himeno..." he breathed out.

Himeno felt her heart accelerate from the sound of her name being whispered out so lovingly. Sasame heard it and leaned in towards her, making it progressively louder. The sound of their hearts beating was like a love song. Sasame's face came closer to hers. He wanted to hear the sound of their hearts in a kiss. He parted his lips and gazed at Himeno's small mouth. He heard her heart freeze for a single moment.

"No, I can't. I promised Hayate that he'd get my first kiss when he was ready." Himeno said with her eyes pinched shut. "I can't kiss you, Sasame. I'm sorry." Himeno wanted to cry.

Sasame patted her head. "I should be sorry for forcing it."

_She loves you so much, Hayate. You better not mess up kissing her. _

_I'm so sorry. I like you a lot Sasame, but Hayate is the one I love. He's the one I want to be with. _

"It's not that there's anything wrong with you, Sasame. You're just not Hayate," Himeno said when Sasame got off the bed. "You'll find someone else, Sasame. I know you will."

Sasame silently walked over to the balcony door, almost leaving the room.

"And if Hayate breaks my heart, I'll come to you if you're willing to still love me then." Himeno spoke from her heart. "I will come to you, Sasame."

Sasame turned to smile at her before he left.

_Thank you, Himeno. Everything will be fine now. I will be fine now that it has stopped._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Hayate looked in front of the mirror. Everything looked perfect. It was about time that he let Himeno fulfill her promise before it was too late. It was hard to gather up his courage. Confessing his feelings damn near killed him and to kiss her was something totally different. He was scared indeed, but love was suppose to conquer all fears. Hayate checked himself again before asking for the Sound Knight's opinion.

"You look fine, Hayate. Don't you remember what Himeno said when she first met you? How you were so cocky because of your good looks?" Sasame commented. "Geez, you are so hopeless when it comes to girls. And now you love her, Hayate."

Hayate blushed. "Don't say that word so casually in front of me!" He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "It's...NOTHING like that! It's ... it's..."

"Love?" Sasame smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me...along with everybody else."

Hayate's face deepened another shade of red. "I love Himeno. I didn't know how it came to be, but it did and I'm happy." He looked at his batch of red roses on the table. "I'm so happy I found her," Hayate said with a smile on his face. "Himeno."

Sasame listened to Hayate's heart. It played a melody of love all on its own. There was simply no comparison between their hearts. Hayate's was louder and stronger than his ever will beat for Himeno. Sasame smiled secretly and sadly.

"Remember to say the magic words before doing anything, Hayate," Sasame reminded the Wind Knight before he exited the house.

"I will. And thanks for your help, Sasame," Hayate replied before flying off.

Sasame checked his watch. It would be another hour before his radio show recording started. _Anything I can do to help another, I will..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Himeno waited by the fountain. _Hayate better not be late. It's rude to keep a girl waiting. I wonder what he needed to see me for. Must be important if he took the day off for it. _

Himeno gazed up into the deep blue sky. _Hayate._ She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of him coming for her. The Wind Knight, Hayate, was the only one in her heart. She saw Hayate running towards her with a bouquet of roses in one hand. Some of the petals fell off, but it didn't matter--Hayate came.

"Hayate! I'm over here!" Himeno shouted and waved. Even in the distance, she knew he was smiling at her.

Hayate gave her the roses and Himeno laid them by the fountain edge before jumping into her knight's arms.

"What are the roses for, Hayate?" Himeno asked innocently, fully knowing the answer in his eyes.

"Who knows, maybe I'm trying to persuade you to keep your promise." Hayate innocently looked away from his princess who had her arms around his neck. "Something like setting up the mood." He looked back and leaned in a bit closer, the sound of his heart played a loving melody.

Himeno gazed into his smile. Hayate's smile was hypnotic because it was honest in feeling happy. Few had a smile like his.

"What promise?" Himeno heard the sweet sound of two hearts longing for each other. "You mean you're ready for..."

"Kiss." Hayate said blatantly, blushing his cheeks out. He looked nervous and prepared at the same time. He carried the both of them to sit down by the wind chimes.

"Um, how are we going to do this?" Himeno wasn't sure if she had to make the first move only to have him panic out at the last second. "Should I--"

"I love you." Hayate said the magic words and kissed her. He had rehearsed the whole thing in his head about a million times and he never imagined it being so perfect. Hayate's mind went blank and he let his feelings control his mouth.

Himeno returned his feelings. The only sound in the world at that moment was love.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

Author's Note: Didn't understand a single thing and still liked it? Good enough for me. I got the inspiration/idea from the anime, 'Saishuu Heiki Kanojo or SaiKano or She, the Ultimate Weapon'. Lovers' hearts beating was called a Love Song (Story is tragic romance). I decided to see if the idea would work for Sasame, him being the Sound Knight and all.


	3. Eternal Knight

Disclaimer: Don't own Pretear, never will.

**Eternal Knight**

Sasame continued letting his mind flow with lyrical melodies. It had been a long time since he wrote a song. Out of the clear blue, he just wanted to compose a song and sing it. His radio DJ voice seemed like a waste of talent. Sasame knew he could dominate the music industry if he tried, but that meant abandoning his duty as a Leafe Knight. He received several offers, but had to reject them all. It was tempting to forget the responsibility of protecting life and actually having one.

"My...eternal heart..." Sasame said sadly as he played his song in a quiet grove in Leafeania.

"How long as it been now? A few months since they've been together," Sasame inquired the his small tyipi audience.

"But I'm glad that they're together. They suit each other very well, Himeno and Hayate."

A lavender tyipi flew to rest on the head of his guitar. It chirped cheerfully at him.

"Perfect, aren't they? The two of them." Sasame smiled at the tyipi. "I wonder what they're doing right now?"

_I already know the answer to that. Loving each other._

Sasame rested his head back on the tree trunk. The leaves rustled above him and some even floated down to greet him. Sasame put his instrument aside and closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of life.

Sasame lost himself in the harmonious orchestration of Leafeania. It really was beautiful to listen too, but Sasame yearned to listen to the sound of her heart beating in his embrace.

_Why couldn't I be your knight?... I was still in love with Takako...And Hayate was your knight...I wish I could be your knight, Himeno. _

Sasame continued listening to the sounds of life. A familiar sound rang clearly from all the others. Sasame heard the wind coming for him.

"Sasame...I need your advice," Hayate said in ragged breaths. It's important."

The Sound Knight smiled softly at the Wind Knight.

"What can I do for you today, Hayate?"

"It's about Himeno. My feelings for Himeno," Hayate told him plainly. "I think...I..."

Sasame narrowed his gaze at Hayate. "What is it?"

Hayate nervously kicked at the grass. "I don't want to hurt Himeno."

"What? Explain what you mean." Sasame couldn't understand what Hayate was trying to say.

"Ah damn it. I don't think I'm in love with her anymore. I still care for her, but I don't know. I'm just staying by her side so she won't feel lonely. I know that she tried hard to be the Pretear for all of us, especially me." Hayate bit his lips.

Sasame's eyes widened at the horror of the situation.

"I don't want to Himeno to become Saihi. I don't want to break her heart. I don't want to hurt her. I really care for Himeno, but I know deep down inside that I don't have any feelings of love anymore." His deep blue eyes looked sad. "Sasame, should I stay with Himeno?"

Sasame stood up and walked over to Hayate. The wind knight felt the sharp piercing force across his face.

--SLAP--

Hayate stood there, shocked at Sasame's response.

"You insensitive bastard. Haven't you thought about Himeno's feelings?" Sasame lashed out in anger. His hand was slightly swelling from the slap.

"Sa-Sasame?"

"How do you think Himeno would feel if she found out you were loving her out of guilt? That you stayed by her side because you feared her power turning to evil. Himeno truly loves you with all her heart. Don't return those feelings with a lie!"

"Sasame, I--" Hayate winced out.

"Are you going to make the same mistake twice, Hayate?! If you care about Himeno, you'll tell her the truth. Has hiding the truth ever done us any good? We almost lost Himeno as a Pretear because of we did, but thank God she's such a strong girl."

Sasame felt his heart fill with pain. The thought of Himeno becoming Saihi near killed his very existence.

"Takako...I loved Takako, Hayate," Sasame said solemnly.

"Sasame? You were in love with her?" Hayate felt part of his world crash upon him. "But..."

"I never told her because she was in love with you and my confession would have been meaningless, or so I thought," he bitterly replied. "And ever since that day we sealed her, I couldn't stop loving her and wishing how I told her."

Hayate was speechless.

"I blamed you, Hayate. I was angry at you for hurting the girl I love. I drowned in anger and regret as a knight for so many years. I hated how you were so insensitive, but that couldn't be helped. That is you, Hayate."

"I didn't know...Sasame..." Hayate didn't know how to apologize to the Sound Knight for all the pain he caused him.

"I continued loving her even when Himeno was our Pretear. Because of Himeno, I was able to forgive you, Hayate." Sasame glared at Hayate. "If Himeno becomes Saihi because of your stupidity, I will never forgive you a second time. Never forgive."

Hayate felt the wind around him grow chillingly cold. Sasame's words scared him.

Sasame eyes narrowed. "In fact, I'll destroy you myself if you hurt the one I love. I love Himeno even more than I did Takako, Hayate. And I confessed to her a few months ago."

Hayate's heart filled with fear. He could hardly process the words coming from his comrade's mouth. "Sasame...you...are...serious?.."

"Why wouldn't I be? If you hurt Himeno, I will become her dark knight and fight all of you." Sasame's tone was sharp and frightening.

Hayate lowered his head. "I understand, Sasame. But promise me this."

"What?"

"That you'll take care of her better than I ever will and could." Hayate pleaded with a desperate look in his eyes. "Himeno is important to me. I don't love her romantically anymore, but I still cherish her."

Sasame smiled warmly at Hayate. He was happy that Hayate was thinking for the best for Himeno.

"I will. I'll take care of Himeno."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two Leafe Knights felt their burdens lift off. Sasame could finally live with his true feelings revealed to Hayate. Hayate could finally live with ease, having Sasame correct his mistake for him.

"Thanks," they both said at the same time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I understand, Hayate. Thanks for telling me." Himeno hugged Hayate a little tighter. "It kind of hurts, but not enough for me to become evil."

"I'm glad." Hayate patted her head. "You'll be fine, right?"

"Yup. Because Sasame said that he'll be by my side." Himeno let go of Hayate and looked behind him, to Sasame, who was comfortably watching from a few feet away. "I'm lucky to have such knights by my side."

Sasame smiled at her and extended his hand to her and looked at her lovingly as she accepted it.

Himeno smiled at Hayate before leaving with Sasame.

"I hope the two of them will be happy together. Himeno deserves it....Sasame too. Please let the two of them be happy," Hayate whispered to the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Himeno let go of Sasame's hand and walked ahead a bit. Her back was facing him.

"Is this alright? Can I just come to you like this?" Himeno asked with a quiver.

"What do you mean?" Sasame took a step forward.

"Don't you think I'm wrong?" Himeno's voice shook. "Like I'm so desperate for love that I come to you, knowing that you'll take me." Himeno wanted to cry.

"Himeno. It's not like that." Sasame folded his arms around her shoulders. "It's not like that at all..." He rested his chin on her head.

"But it is...I really really loved Hayate. It hurts. It hurts so much, but I know I can't let that feeling get to me." A few tears started. coming out. "Coming to you feels wrong. I feel so weak, Sasame."

"You're wrong. I'm happy that you came to me. I felt wrong for loving a girl who was in love with someone else. I couldn't restrain the feeling in my heart." Sasame increased the strength on his hold. "Himeno...I wanted you to come to me. I wished for this day to come. I really wanted to be your knight."

Himeno sobbed gently in his arms. "I don't know what to say, Sasame. I don't love you with the same heart."

"You don't have to yet," Sasame murmured. "As long as I can be your knight, it doesn't matter. Not now. I will make you love me with the same heart."

The sweet words combined with the sweet voice made Himeno blush instantly. They also made her dizzy and warm.

"Sasame?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sing me song to sleep, Sasame." Himeno looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I want to hear your beautiful voice."

"Alright." Sasame gazed at her small lips. "Close your eyes."

Himeno giddily obeyed.

Sasame began his song, Eternal Heart.

_It's not happily ever after_

_You're always elsewhere and I'm always here_

_I make a wish on a lucky star_

_For my unrequited feelings sealed in my eternal heart_

_Once upon a time, in a chapter of my life_

_You wrote the beginning of my love_

_Without rhyme or reason, I just loved you_

_But you called me friend in your heart_

_I never made a promise I didn't keep_

_Ever faithful by your side_

_The moonlight sadly shines on_

_The unspoken words, silent in my eternal heart_

_If by the miracle of love, your smile belongs to me_

_If I could be yours, if you would only choose me_

_In this fairytale, I'll be the loyal knight devoted to his princess's call_

_If I could be yours, if you would only choose me_

_It's not happily ever after_

_I would ask you to be mine if I had the chance_

_Your heart beats for another_

_My wish on a falling star is for the chance_

_To open my eternal heart_

Sasame smiled at his sleeping princess. His eyes fell onto her lips once more.

"I'll be your eternal knight."

Sasame placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. Sweet dreams, Himeno."

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

KeyQuis: Should I end or continue?...  



	4. Give Me Your Hand

KeyQuis: OMG FINALLY AN UPDATE! I'll be kind to Sasame and finish off this story for him. Might be another chapter with this one depending on how this one goes. And with regards to the first 3 chapts, they were all originally separate stories, the 2nd being a sequel to the 1st and 3rd being a sequel to the 2nd. I just felt like lumping it all into one because the story seemed to be getting somewhere...

And it took me a long friggin while to come up with the story...the title was hard too...soo tired from work...

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Give Me Your Hand**

_Can it that simple? No...Sasame's just being a nice guy. No...Sasame is just being Sasame. What do I do, mother?_

Himeno paused from watering her precious flower. She recalled the sweet song and the even sweeter kiss. It really hadn't been all that long since her break up with Hayate. Himeno estimated less than a month's time. She sighed as she put the watering can to the side and pulled a seat up next to windowsill. Her arms folded themselves in and she rested her head on them. Himeno sighed.

"I still think of Hayate when I'm with Sasame. Whenever I hear Sasame's voice, I can imagine the wind brushing up against my face. I feel absolutely horrible. Sasame deserves someone better than me." Himeno whispered to herself, "I'm disgusting. I only let him kiss me because it feels good...not because I love him."

Small beads of tears pooled up at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasame," she quietly choked out.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Sasame proceeded with the last postcard of the day in the afternoon recording session. The handwriting was messy and the some of the words were smeared from what he believed to be were tears.

"And now our final pick of the day. This postcard comes from someone who has signed herself as..." Sasame's eyes narrowed at the name on the bottom of the card. "Snow White." Sasame began his routine of reading the lines back through the airwaves.

_There is someone who loves me dearly.  
To him, I am his princess.  
To me, he is my eternal knight.  
I cannot return his love with all my heart._

_It hurts me that I don't love him.  
I don't want him to live a one-sided love.  
I don't want to break his heart._

_I want to tell him I'm sorry, but I don't know how.  
Because my heart still hurts from loving another._

Sasame spent a brief moment to search for the words he needed to say. The analogy of her words reminded him of the past and the present dealings of unrequited love. He smiled softly before speaking into the awaiting microphone.

"To princess Snow White, whose heart is not dark and frozen, you wish the best for your knight without a doubt. He has been faithful to you and wishes for nothing more than to obtain your love. You don't want to hurt him, you don't want to break his heart. Is it from fear or from guilt? Is your knight by your side for a reward? Gratitude? Recognition?"

Sasame's heart clenched a bit at his own personal matters. _It's hard to love someone...harder when that person doesn't love you back. But one day...the heart is always wishing for that one day when its feelings are returned._

"Or love? Maybe if you understand his feelings of love, you'd understand why he's still by your side even when his feelings haven't been reciprocated. Do you believe that true love waits? Love hurts us all when it doesn't go the way we want it to go. Apologize when you know the truth your heart holds. Say sorry when you know you can never truly love him back. For now, cherish the love your knight gives because that may be all he wants from you."

_Let my sword banish all your fears  
Let my shield protect from all your doubts  
Let my heart heal all your wounds  
Let me take your hand into mine_

Sasame took a deep breath in and sighed out slowly. "And that's all for tonight. Come back tomorrow for another evening with Words Gate. Good night."

The recording engineer played the outro tune and nodded at Sasame. The manager waited for Sasame to exit the recording room.

"Impressive show. I'm sure the listeners will be in for a treat tonight. You handled the last one so personal that I'm sure Snow White will be all right," his manager said and patted Sasame on the back.

"Thank you, sir. I do my best to help those whose voices do not know how to reach to the ones they want," Sasame politely replied.

"Well, I won't keep you from staying at the station any longer. See you tomorrow, Sasame."

Sasame simply grinned lightly and walked out the front door. The clouds loomed in the afternoon grey skies. Tonight's weather forecast was 95 chance rain with 10 chance of a thunderstorm.

_The last one...it's just like Himeno and I..._

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

"I hope it isn't too late for me to be here," Sasame asked when Himeno answered the light knocks on her balcony window.

Himeno didn't answer his question because her bright cherry red eyes caught attention to his slightly wet head of hair. She hurriedly opened the large glass door and let him in.

"Sasame! You aren't cold, are you? Wait here, I'll grab a towel for your hair," Himeno said with much concern in her voice. She made a furious dash to her bathroom and retrieved a large pink towel. "Geez, you scared me. Is anything wrong? You don't have to visit when it's raining."

Sasame just smiled and said nothing. The sight of her worried face over something so small was worth getting sick for. Himeno pouted angrily and mumbled more words regarding his foolish actions. The truth was, he wasn't all that wet from the rain. It was only a light shower outside, a light drizzle that couldn't hurt a fly. Himeno roughly put the towel over his head and helped him dry his hair.

"Um, you're here again," Himeno said gently and quietly, breaking the awkward silence. "I must be troublesome for you."

"Do you want me to leave?" His voice sounded tortured and upset.

Himeno released her hands from the towel, letting it drape freely over his head, covering his eyes but not his mouth. She pulled herself away from their proximity, her eyes never the sight of the sadness she caused.

"Can I stay here for Words Gate?" There was no reply from her.

There was something wrong. The air was tense between them and Sasame heard her leafe cry out in anguish. Confusion and fear bestowed themselves inside of her heart.

"Let's talk after the show, Himeno." She nodded lightly in silent affirmation.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Himeno cuddled up in her blankets and sat on her bed, while Sasame rested in a recliner by the radio. Neither of them said a word during the popular night show. The last postcard was up and Himeno's body froze when she heard the writer's name. Her sudden change in leafe did not go unnoticed by him. Sasame watched her closely with intense amethyst eyes.

_Sasame knows! He knows! That's why he came here tonight! He knows I wrote it! _

Her world crashed down like she knew it would. All of her words came back to her and she pressed her eyes shut in vain efforts to resist the oncoming flow of tears. Himeno felt weak as her guilty heart was exposed to him. She began to choke up with sobs and sniffles; she held a pillow to her face to hide them. Sasame didn't need to see tears to know they were there. He heard them quietly bury into the cotton fabric of her shielding pillow. He stood up from the recliner and turned off the radio after the closing song.. By now, Himeno had thrown her blankets over her head and cried without dignity.

_I can't face him, not now! I can't do it, I'm too scared! I don't want to hurt him!_

"Himeno." Sasame approached the lump underneath the blankets and patted it softly. "It's okay, don't cry about it."

"Himeno, come out. We need to talk," Sasame said sternly. "I didn't know that you sent it in until I looked at the postcard again. I thought about the words that were chosen...and it reminded me of us. I came tonight to confirm it with you, Himeno."

_It hurts me when you ignore me, princess. It hurts me when you don't respond to my voice. Don't leave me like this._

"Himeno, don't do this to us. You're not being fair to me." Sasame held back his anger at her silence. It was thoughtless and rude of her to not say anything, even after her sobs died down.

It happened so fast. Himeno never expected such aggression to come from Sasame. Her blanket was yanked from her body and her curled position was forcefully pried apart in one quick moment. The instant he grabbed one of her wrists, her natural fighting instincts took over and a vicious blow was dealt to his cheek. The punch knocked him backwards and he tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor. Himeno heard a painful thud and fearfully peered over the ledge of her bed. Sasame was knocked out cold.

Panic raced throughout her body as Himeno cursed at her wrongdoing. She rushed over to his fallen body and called out him.

"Sasame! Open you eyes, come on, please open your eyes!" Himeno hoarsely cried out. "Sasame!"

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

The room was in shades of grey and blue. Sasame felt the cushion under his head and the soft blanket over his body. It didn't take long for him to remember the punch. He finally experienced what Hayate experienced in the beginning--her vicious fists. His temples throbbed and his cheeks swelled.

Himeno made out his disgruntled moans of aching pain in the dark. She had lifted him onto her bed and fetched a bag of ice for his bruised cheek after the little incident. Guilt swept through her trembling fingers as she brought forth a cold towel for his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was surprised." Himeno spoke faintly. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, tilting her face towards him. "I'm..."

"Shh." Sasame managed to silence her with a finger. "I deserved that. I'm sorry that I got angry at you." He winced in pain from the stinging feeling on his right cheek.

It ate at her heart--the feeling of hurting someone who cared too much for someone like her. Himeno felt like the lowest scum on earth. A darkness engulfed her mind with a selfish desire. Her heart fell for the foolish trick.

"I don't deserve you, Sasame," Himeno spoke up. She gathered up her courage to talk to him. "You're so kind...too kind that it breaks my heart for you to be with me."

_So that's what was bothering her the entire time. It's the darkness of doubt and fear that confuses the light of love. Doubt of worthiness. Fear of the unknown future. And the pain of no reciprocation. Is that it, Himeno?_

"You've got it all wrong." Sasame closed his eyes and sunk his back into her bed. "That's perfectly normal in a relationship like ours."

Himeno gently took his left hand into both of hers and rested it on her lap. She really didn't understand his words. She waited patiently for the answer.

"Himeno. Love isn't about deserving someone. No one truly deserves the kindness of another human being. Our hearts and minds are easily corrupted with greed and selfishness. Humans by nature only care about themselves. But it is also in the human nature to care about others too. We enjoy giving and receiving."

Sasame opened his eyes and smiled at Himeno. "I love you by my own accord. To deserve love, what are you suppose to do? I don't know. I want you to accept what I'm giving you. You can return it if you love me as well. I know you will."

"How can you be so sure?" Himeno asked in a hoarse voice. "How do you know I will?"

"Because of time. I will not be second in your heart, Himeno."

Her heart pulsated violently at the sound of his words. They were full of determination and a seriousness that Sasame never displayed. His voice was sharp and crisp, every letter breathed life into his feelings. Sasame's dark side lent itself to his light. Himeno wanted to crumble from his intense gaze. The moonlight reflected in his eyes, lending its ethereal glow.

Sasame carefully hoisted himself up and smiled at Himeno. "I want to be your number one." He leaned in closer. "The question is, will you let me?"

Himeno clamped her eyes shut and tilted her head away. She was embarrassed at her flustered state. Her heart sounded like a hundred tyipis flapping their wings all at once and her cheeks were undoubtedly redder than the fiery shades on Go's hair. She knew that if she tried to speak, her speech would be all slurred and completely tongue-tied.

"Will you?" Sasame inched himself closer. Her leafe beaconed him to hold her shivering body. "Himeno...pret with me?"

Himeno turned her heads towards him. Her mouth hung open in misunderstanding and disbelief at his sudden request.

"Give me your hand, Himeno." Sasame held his out for her to take. "I'll show you our leafe."

Himeno reluctantly placed her hand over his. How could she forget all the times she had pret with Sasame. Every time was like a school girl holding hands with her favourite crush. The feeling of light flirtation, sweaty palms, loud heart beats and blushed cheeks. The moment which seemed to last a lifetime, the simple caresses of leafe tingled under her skin. That's when she saw it. His hand reached out for hers, full of longing and love. Himeno invited him into her warm soul. Her finders entwined themselves with his. Their leafe united. Their love had always been there.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

Himeno smiled in her slumber. The past buried itself safely in her memory. Her fear was masked over his love to negate its foolish effects. The guilt was forgiven, the future awaited more tests. The sound leafe soothingly echoed in her heart.

_"Will you accept it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No more fears, no more doubts?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No more hiding secrets between us?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I be your number one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I love you, Himeno."_

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

Sasame rubbed his cheek. The bruise was gone, but the sore muscles were still there. The rising sun meant that night was over. Things didn't go as planned and it still ended fine. Sasame brushed her bangs and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She remained asleep, unaware of the affection. Honestly, he had no intention of breaking his rule about no late-night visits to a girl's room. He chuckled to himself as he brought up a counter-rule--Love always broke ones rules. Sasame carefully slipped his arm out from underneath her head as he proceeded to leave for Leafeania. A muffled phrase from her dreamy mouth stopped him from lifting the blanket off.

"I love you too, Sasame."

Sasame promptly plopped his head back onto her pillow and lightly kissed her angelic smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Author's Notes: Hurl me with whatever questions you might have regarding this rather weird chappie. Remember, this is manga storyline here so hehehhe. Sasame is such a XD guy. Hmm, I'm guessing that there's got to be a point where he can't be all sugar, a breaking point where he can't keep giving without getting anything in return. Everyone has limits and limits are breakable. The word 'pret' means much to us fans and can be interpreted in a different context. Who knows what happened that night, eh? (nothing actually, but it's all in the reader's imagination o). And there you have it, Himeno's answer to Sasame's love. And guess what! There will be one last chappie to give this lil' story a happy ending.

I was aiming at the concept of giving your hand to someone. It's a sign of trust and willingness to give yourself to someone. Whether it's casual or special, holding hands have always been a sign of 'generic' union or togetherness.


	5. Beautiful Souls

KeyQuis: To hell with school, I'm going to fanfic. Yeah, I think I've gone mad in a good way XD. This chapt is definitely not the best piece I've written, but it's as good as my poor little tired brain can do ToT. If the piece seems incoherent, I apologize.

Hmm...what can possibly happen? I've wrecked my mind coming up with the best ending I could give to the beloved Sound Knight, Sasame...which means...what? Enjoy :)

Each segment is a different scene so it might be a little hard to follow at first since it's not in time with each other.

Disclaimer: I'll be using a song from a certain artist (don't want to give hints out just yet) and I'll credit at the end. I couldn't gather the creativity to write a song for this story.

And I have GOOD NEWS for readers at the end.

* * *

**Beautiful Souls**

Two years had passed since her becoming of the Pretear. Himeno couldn't describe the feeling of freedom. It was over. Finally, she graduated from high school. She'd worry about university later...much later. All the students around her had smiles plastered on their faces. The spring semester ended with much joy after the graduation ceremony. Everyone couldn't wait to receive the paper that really meant 'Congratulations, you endured and survived high school. Now get out there and tackle the world!'

_Hmm, today finally came. Wow...I can't believe I graduated...with decent grades too. Kei's cram sessions really saved me. Note to self, buy Kei boxes of Earl Grey tea bags. _Himeno watched her fellow classmates disperse out the front gates of the school. She found her knight waiting for her departure. Their eyes met.

"And the handsome knight takes his princess up onto his horse before riding off into the sunset. And the two -"

"Yayoi! Not so loud!" Himeno cut off her dearest friend's senseless rambling with a fierce headlock.

Yayoi had spotted the gorgeous looking radio DJ since the last period of the day. She knew he had been waiting there for a while, admiring the beautiful scene of cherry blossom trees. Heck, she knew he was going to be there after school without even needing to see him. Sasame was always picking Himeno up. Yayoi just didn't expect him to be waiting an hour early.

Sasame smiled at the two. _I can hear you two._

Himeno felt herself go all giddy and bashful, her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks donned a light shade of rosy red. Sasame still had that effect on her and she hoped it'd always be that way with him. He took her hands into his when she walked up to him.

Yayoi couldn't contain her outburst of fantasy. The look in his eyes, the falling of blossoms, the breeze swaying her hair, their fingers interlocked, their faces leaning slightly inwards towards each other and the fluffy atmosphere of love.

"And the valiant brave knight possessively pulls his princess into his arms, crushing her with his endless love. After the long hard won battle against the forces of darkness which held his beloved capture, he has finally reclaimed her for himself."

Himeno would have clamped Yayoi's mouth permanently shut with a jawbreaker if not for Sasame's blushing face. It was indeed bright hues of red expanding across the horizon. It was cute.

Yayoi clasped her hands together, in a prayer-like fashion. "He pulls her in for a longing kiss. She holds no resistance. They-"

And Sasame did just that. Himeno forgot the presence of her best friend. It was Yayoi's turn to experience hot cheeks.

"Aiyeee!" Yayoi's shriek captured the attention of the remaining students. All eyes fell upon the couple by the front gates.

* * *

_(Earlier that morning)_

"Sasame?"

The Sound Knight choked on his sip of hot brown rice tea. He hadn't heard the Wind Knight's footsteps approach him. Surprised and shocked, he put down his morning drink and turned to face Hayate.

"Good morning," Sasame said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, same to you." Hayate's eyes were focused on Sasame's unusual composure. "What's with all the tea? It smells like two fully brewed pots in here." He noticed the dark rings lurking under his friend's eyes. "I take it you didn't sleep well last night either."

"Nope." Sasame gritted his teeth. "I have to stop drinking all this tea or the caffeine will get to my system. Boss already gave me the week off to deal with my problem and the week's almost up."

"You're that nervous, eh?" Hayate chuckled. "I didn't think you'd have any problems with love, but looks like I'm wrong."

"Oh sure, just gotta hit me where it hurts. My pride's suffered enough, man." Sasame leaned back on his chair to sulk. "Do I really look that awful?"

"Do you gotta ask? Mannen's been making bad impressions of you when you're not around," Hayate replied, cracking a small laugh to prove his point.

"Kids these days...they grow up so fast," Sasame commented, while making a mental note to get even with Mannen. The young teen was going to regret ever making fun of him. If ever he came to him for love advice...

"Hey, you gonna be alright? Want some company?" Hayate offered.

Sasame almost toppled back on his chair from hearing those words. Hayate wanted to be some sort of emotional support for him in this dark hour? A natural disaster was bound to happen.

"What Hayate?" Sasame asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"Hey, stop looking like me as if there's something wrong." Hayate frowned and pulled out a chair and sat next to the pitiful man. "I'm just worried about you...and Himeno."

"Yeah, I could use some company. Go and Kei aren't the best listeners. Shin and Hajime are still young. And I wouldn't talk to Mannen even if my life depended on it. Knowing him, I'll die of embarrassment." Sasame reached for the kettle. "Tea, Hayate?"

"Sure."

"Hmm, it's so peaceful when they're not here. I just noticed," Sasame spoke softly.

"Yeah, it was so kind of Himeno to let the kids live in that huge mansion. Going to school is so convenient for them." Hayate took a nice long sip of tea.

"Leafe Knights really shouldn't go to school. We have our duties to fulfill," Sasame reminded. "Our life shouldn't be so relaxed."

Hayate glanced at Sasame. His dark blue eyes lingered on the light brown eyes. Sasame's eyes hid a soft sad expression that he knew all too well.

"Don't start feeling guilty. I'm not. I'm happy for the kids. Might as well give them the joy of being normal while they can. Might as well let them fill their minds with other than Saihi and her seeds."

"Hayate...," Sasame paused to straighten out the thoughts running in his mind, "I know...I know...but I'm still worried."

"Worried about what? Ignorance is bliss." Hayate lightly joked. "No sense in worrying about the future that is to come. We all know she'll return one day. When she does, we'll deal with it then. But for now, let's just continue life like we're normal beings."

The Sound listened to the Wind and nodded.

"Okay. Back to important matters. About Himeno now...," Sasame started, clearing his mind about thoughts of the uncertain future.

* * *

_(the next day)_

"What do you think?" Himeno beamed a bright smile at Yayoi. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Waaaa, it's so pretty. Sasame-san must have been extremely romantic," Yayoi squealed as she admired Himeno's new accessory.

"He was." Himeno's heart was beating with excitement.

"I must write a story based on his love! I feel so inspired!" Yayoi's eyes sparkled with her boundless imagination. "Let the clock never strike twelve."

"No, let the church bells start ringing," Himeno corrected.

* * *

Sasame grinned boyishly at Himeno as he picked her off the ground, carried her in his arms and flew away from the school. He could hear their leafe. Their faces were bewildered and cries of disbelief filled the distance. After all, what just happened couldn't be true. No one could fly, but Sasame was one of the seven anomalies in this world that could.

"Hey, what are you doing! You're not suppose to be flying in front of people! Sasame!" Himeno yelped, while feigning no struggle in his arms. "So much for keeping secrets! What am I going to say to them when they ask?"

"Nothing. Just let them wonder for themselves." Sasame tightened his grip on Himeno. "Hold on, I've got a celebration waiting for you back in Leafeania."

"Really?" Himeno wrapped both arms around his neck.

"There's plenty of snacks waiting for you...and a surprise."

* * *

_(later that morning)_

"You'll do just fine, Sasame. You gotta be brave. Don't let yourself down. I know you can do it." Hayate leaned back into the comforter chair, watching his younger brother fiddle his fingers around an object.

Sasame simply toyed with the scarlet red box in his hands. He must have opened and closed it about a million times this morning already. Hayate frowned at his unresponsiveness.

"That's it! Gimme that box." Hayate snatched it away with his wind. "It's not gonna disappear. Stop thinking about it, get a hold of yourself and put the damn thing on her finger already!"

Sasame's bloodshot eyes clearly displayed his lack of sleep and lack of life. He looked pretty pathetic in Hayate's eyes. Sasame whimpered a bit before burying his face into the couch.

"Uhhhh," Sasame groaned. "I'm seriously losing my mind over this."

"You don't say now, eh?" Hayate replied sarcastically. "I'd never imagine you losing your mind to love."

"Ouch. You didn't have to say that." Sasame unburied his face and slouched deeply into the couch. "I'm not perfect when it comes to love."

"Heh, you can solve everyone else's love troubles except for your own." Hayate smugly smiled. "Looks like I'll have to help you get through this one."

"And what's your plan?"

"Drag your sorry looking face to the washroom and douse you with cold water to wake you up. Then drag your refreshed face to her world. Then drag your pitiful body to her room where we will wait for her return from school. And finally, I'll give the box to Himeno for you because you're too chicken to do it to yourself and tell her that you have something you want to ask her."

Sasame stared blankly at Hayate. "What the hell did you just say?"

Hayate smirked. "The Sound Knight wants me to repeat myself?"

"Just shut up."

"Or...you could do plan A."

"What's plan A?"

"What you do everyday. Pick her up from school, take her out for a dessert at Go's place, then take her home. Then come back at night to kiss her good night. What else did you think I was talking about?" Hayate folded his arms across his chest. "Just be yourself. You know what you have to do. You're a natural at making her happy."

Sasame's puzzled face gave Hayate the impression that the Sound thought the Wind was crazy.

"Hey! I'm not the one who's gone crazy. Just pop the question after singing her a song or something. Isn't that what you usually do?" Hayate stood up from his comforter and tossed back the box. "How hard can it be for the infamous host of Word's Gate?"

The corners of his lips lifted slowly before his bleak pout turned into a radiant smile.

"You're making fun of me again...some support you are..."

"You asked for it." Hayate grinned. "And you better do a damn good job taking care of her. I don't know what we'll do if you don't."

"We'll?" Sasame lifted a brow.

"Isn't it obvious? The rest of us will..."

"Alright. I get the point." Sasame shuddered at the thought of being shunned out and having his brothers take care of his problems. Mannen would most certainly make a mess.

"Well, get going. I'll get Go to make the food arrangements. You go and pick her up from school." Hayate grabbed his coat. "And wash up. You don't want to propose to her looking like that."

Sasame's disheveled look put the worst dressed rock stars to shame.

* * *

"These lilies, lilacs and lavenders are gorgeous, Sasame. Did Shin make this?" Himeno's eyes stood fixed to the beautiful shades of purple and violet before her.

"No, I grew these myself with his help. This is my secret little garden...or hideout from Mannen." Sasame took her hand and led her further ahead, where Hayate's preparations were set. "Come on. I got Go to prepare us something special today."

Himeno giddily hugged him tightly. "You're too much. Too special."

"And I don't want anyone but you, my dearest Himeno." He watched a faint pink tint over her cheeks and heard her heart skip a few beats. "I love you." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Come on. The dessert is waiting."

Himeno felt over-gluttonous, but couldn't help the fact that she ate 100 of the desserts. If not for her ultrahigh metabolism, she'd be Santa's rival for plumpness. Sasame was too much of a gentleman to even think of taking a sweet delicacy for himself. Himeno leaned her back against the front of his body, which he willingly accepted. His arm lazily wrapped across her waist. They sat under the bright sky, void of clouds.

"Sasame." Himeno turned to smile at him.

"Yes?" Sasame's mind was in overdrive. The moment was approaching faster than he could think. The lyrics echoed in his mind. The song title was written on a postcard of one sender and though the song was not particularly poetic and written with a high degree of sophistication, he liked it for its simplicity. Even a child like Hajime could understand the song. It wasn't his song, but a song of love was meant for everyone to hear.

"I can hear it. The leafe that flows through everyone, connecting them to the circle of life." Himeno closed her eyes. "So many things have happened. So much time has passed since then." She placed a hand over his arm. "I don't know what tomorrow brings, but I don't care as long as you're in that tomorrow...with me."

Sasame peered over her shoulder and caught glimpse of his love. She smiled at him with a warmth beyond the power of a pret. Her eyes stripped the fear from his mind and gave him the little encouragement he needed to get this day over with.

"I really do love you, Sasame. I just hope we can stay like this forever. I love you." She restrained the tears of joy and her heart continued to swell with the love she held for him.

Lucky was not the word. Blessed was. Lucky defined an unexpected turn of events that came out for the better. Blessed defined the unexpected event that came out better than one could ever imagine.

"Thank you." Sasame embraced her with a hug that meant it. "Now for your surprise." he snapped his fingers and a group of tyipis brought forth his instrument.

Himeno felt a little sad when he released her to get his guitar, but she knew her sadness would fade when he played her a song. There was always something to look forward to when she was with him.

"I couldn't write a song to express how I felt. I found one that did the job for me." He strung the first few notes to test the sound before playing the melody.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

The last note lingered in the air. Words did not need to be spoken for her to express her thoughts. The tears trickling down her face said it all. She wasn't crying; she just couldn't stop her tears of joy from coming out. Sasame set his guitar aside and reclaimed his position by her side. He let her bury her face into his shirt. A minute passed before either of them spoke.

"Close your eyes, Sasame." Himeno's voice quivered. "I have something for you."

_OMG! IS SHE GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME? _Sasame wouldn't let that happen even if hell froze over.

"No!" Sasame waved a hysterical hand in protest. "I mean. Stop. No Himeno."

"Eh?" Himeno gave him a look of befuddledness before hurt. "I...was just going to kiss you." Himeno smile withdrew.

"Oh..." Whoever said that love made a man into an idiot wasn't lying. "Oh...I thought it was something else...never mind." Sasame reached for her hand. "It's just that I have something for you and I want to give it to you before..." His voice trailed off from explanatory to apologetic. "I'm sorry, Himeno. I didn't mean to cut you off. I thought wrong."

"Thought wrong about what?" Himeno gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Since you cut me off, that's all you're gonna get for today. I was planning on giving you a nice long one too," she grinned teasingly. "So what did you want to give me?"

Sasame let out a long sigh of relief and pointed to the sky. "It's written in the sky. Just look up and you'll see it."

A flock of tyipis hovered right above them. They awaited his signal.

"Alright. I'm counting on you all!" Sasame hollered to them.

Himeno stared in anticipation. There was nothing particularly special about a flock of tyipis. They were all over Leafeania. Her eyes focused as they flew about forming distinct shapes in the sky. Some letters were laughable in their deformity, but Himeno could read the message clearly. The four-worded question resonated in her mind. Sasame watched as her smile slowly changed into a open mouth of shock. He couldn't read any expression of yes or no for an answer. Finally, after a few minutes of taking it all in, Himeno broke into tears, scaring the leafe out of Sasame.

"What's wrong, Himeno!" Sasame pried away her shielding hands and looked into her watery eyes.

_How can this be? Loves me so much...to be with me forever. Is it forever? Am I ready for marriage? Is this too soon? I'm just 18. I don't know, but I'm so happy. _

Her lips curled into a small smile and her sobs died down. Sasame wiped her tears away using the sleeve of his shirt.

"Himeno...are you okay," he asked in a soft voice. "Do you want some time to think about it?" He gently ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't cry about it, my love."

"I want you to say it...," her strained voice said in small sounds.

Sasame took a moment to wonder what it meant. She wanted to hear the words from his own mouth, not from the sky. He breathed in deeply, fully knowing what he had to complete. He let the words flow without rehearsal.

"Himeno." Sasame took her hands into his own and brought them close to his heart. "These past two years have been the happiest times of my life. I wish for nothing more, but to keep sharing the happiness with you." He kissed the knuckles of her hand, lightly brushing his lips over her skin. "I am more than willing to give you all that man can give to the one woman he loves. I'm offering my heart, my mind, my body and my soul to you. I ask that you reciprocate my love and answer my desire for you to be my wife. Himeno Awayuki, will you marry me?" Sasame gazed at her with the most tender eyes he could. "I love you."

Without thinking, Himeno threw herself forward, crashing her lips onto his and answering his question with an action. The audience of tyipis cheered from up above. Their cries of joy made the two love birds smile at each other. Himeno playfully nibbled at his lips and Sasame sent his hand to retrieve the little red box hiding in his back pocket.

"Say it. Answer me, Himeno," Sasame teased as he showed her the box that hid what she knew.

"Yes. I accept your offer. I will marry you, Sasame." Himeno let more tears of joy stream down her face as she grinned like an idiot. She held out her left hand for him to do the honours.

Sasame carefully took out the ring and slipped it to where it belonged. Himeno didn't even care what kind of gem was on the ring because she already had what money couldn't buy right in front of her-a lover with a beautiful soul, her Sasame. No precious gem could ever match up to him.

* * *

Sasame showed off his ring flower to the guys. Needless to say, four out of six of them laughed. Well, Kei didn't laugh but he didn't comment on it either. Hajime and Shin were the only ones who admired her handiwork. Himeno had weaved a temporary ring out of violets.

"Alright! Good for you," Hayate playfully punched him in the shoulders. Hayate had concealed his laughter by clamping his mouth shut, but Sasame could hear the giggles very clearly.

Mannen frowned. "I still can't believe that's your ring." The first thing he said earlier on was 'what the hell is that thing on your hand?' and almost earned a one-way ticket to death row.

Go grinned. "You owe me big time for the food I made. I had to sneak in the boss's secret collection of sweeteners into the dessert." The first comment he had made was 'Why are you wearing a corsage?' and then burst out into laughs when he found out it was actually a ring.

"Himeno onee-chan is awesome. The ring is so pretty," Shin said in awe. Hajime nodded in tight agreement.

"Why thank you. That means you'll both be my best man at the wedding," Sasame replied.

"Hey!" Hayate intruded. "I thought I was going to be your best man. I helped you out the most."

"But you laughed at my beloved's ring. Such an insult will not be taken lightly by me," Sasame retorted and patted Shin's head. "This boy gets all the honours. You can be the flower boy, instead."

"What's a best man?" Hajime asked. "How important is he?"

"I want to be the flower boy," Shin protested. "I want to make flowers for Himeno."

"No problem then." Sasame chuckled at Hayate. "I guess I no choice, but to ask you to be my best man. How about it big bro?"

Hayate scowled. "Like I have a choice if my little bro asks me to," he answered. "You gave me a small scare back there."

The rest of night passed by rather noisily for Sasame as his family bombarded him with questions about the big day. They all wanted help in planning for his wedding. Sasame could imagine the same ruckus at the Awayuki mansion. No doubt her family would do the same.

* * *

Everything about her was beautiful. From her cheerful smile to her bone breaking fists. He loved every aspect of his Himeno. This girl was worth treasuring, no matter how difficult is was. He had fallen unknowingly in love with her, was denied of her affection, was emotionally pushed away until his persistent devotion broke through to her heart. It hadn't been easy, nor simple. It had been a gamble in which he cast down his knighthood and his duty as a protector of life. The odds had been against him. Hayate was a most fearsome opponent who had dismayed all of his dreams. Takako was the lost love who kept a hold of his broken heart. And Himeno, she was not the prize on the pedestal waiting to be won over. She was a girl who was waiting to be loved.

Yes. It was lonely being by himself. Submerged into the world where he could not use his own words of advice, Sasame could only hope for the chance when he'd break his own world. He knew he was a beautiful soul with a beautiful dream, much like many others out there as well. He wasn't alone in this world. No one is ever truly alone when it came to looking for love.

Himeno slumbered closely to him. She was still dressed in her luxurious white wedding gown. Sasame had promised her father that he'd keep her chaste until she was ready. Himeno loved him, but quickly grew uncomfortable about the subject of bodily matrimony. Love was not about one lover, it was about two and Sasame would rather dismember himself than selfishly take Himeno's womanhood without her permission. She had asked him to wait for her and that was what he'd do. He waited for her once and he was more than willing to wait again.

Sasame lay one hand on the silk over her abdominal area. His mind succumbed to the warmth under his palm. He fell asleep, dreaming how it would be like to bring forth another beautiful soul into this world.

* * *

KeyQuis: ...I'm not quite sure what I just wrote, but the last segment made the most sense to me. Another Ending has now finally ended. Here's to my Sasame and Himeno pairing based on the manga version. Hayate seemed a little outta character, but hey people change with time so let's just say he's gotten a bit cheekier over time. And the song, Beautiful Soul. It's actually pretty funny why I chose it, in spite of the fact that I don't listen to american pop music (yeah, I've gone pure jpop and anime ost). It was the song to a Pretear AMV, featuring the pairing Hayate and Himeno. Needless to say, I found myself liking the song and just had to use it one of the fics.

GOOD NEWS: I found myself a workterm for my next semester, which means I'll be working instead of studying...eh heheheh. That means I'll have more time to fanart and fanfic (it's about time I picked up on Four Months For Eternity!) starting in January. Right now, I gotta focus on passing all my finals and then pack like a madman.

Disclaimer: _Beautiful Soul_ is copyright by Hollywood, artist Jesse McCartney. I hold zero affiliation to the song.


End file.
